Work In Progress
by DomDBZ13
Summary: When words that are meant to protect only push the one you care about away, what happens when you find out that they are truly your only other half? A Trunks and Pan fanfiction with a bit of a supernatural twist. It is a rewrite of "Can You Fix This?". I do not own DBZ
1. Preface

Preface

Vegitasei Royal Palace

* Sunday, September 7th, 6:18pm *

As the last of the daylight's heavenly glow was extinguished from the entire west wing, standing at the bottom of the unnaturally cracked marble staircase, a young man kept his long lavender hair covering his face glowering at the reflective floor as a chamber door slammed shut before a metallic and glass object broke somewhere in the west wing of the palace. That instant he turned around abruptly almost knocking over his mother who struggled to keep her shaking hand over her mouth while trying to contain her shock and retain the river of tears that threatened to spill over. Biting his bottom lip, he could not keep his elongated canines hidden as he tried to figure out what excuse that he could give her. He knew that he had broken the agreement that his father and their esteemed friend had made when he was only a small child. But what he didn't expect was for her to be the first one to say something about the situation at hand.

"How could you do that to her on the eve of war," She whispered as a single red tinged drop slipped free, "She would have understood that you are…?"

Holding up his hand to silence her rambling, he shook his head in denial, "This is the best thing that I can do for her, Mother. She doesn't need to be mixed into all of the... the royal insanity that we live in."

A tightly balled up fist connected with his gut before he could even comprehend that his only sibling, his prized sister, had hit him with all the strength she could muster before she ran up the stairs while he bent down to pick up the only gift that hid the young woman's true nature. The pendant's lock broke and swung open to reveal a picture of both of them sitting in the lit rose garden leaning against each other sharing secrets not even a month ago.

" _My father says that this hunk of metal is to hide the secret to our family's nature," Pan played with the pendant as she looked confused. "The books said that Saiyan women have a harder time when they transform because they are surrounded by the opposite sex and it will either help her chose who she is meant to be with or completely lose control. Do you think I am strong enough?"_

 _Brushing a lose strand of ebony hair back behind her ear, he smiled softly, "I promise that I will never let anything happen to you when you transform."_

" _When will that be?" Her innocent eyes looked up at him._

" _About the time you turn twenty-four," He kept his voice confident._

Realizing that he had made the only important mistake since his transformation, caused his heart to turn stone cold and encased with ice, he walked out the front door and vanished to the mountains where no one could see his emotions from the ordeal. _This is the best thing to do for the only woman I will love…_

* Bulla's POV *

Sighing mentally, I cursed my brother's stupidity harshly under my breath as I made my way along the brightly painted corridors toward my best friend's room in the guest section of my wing of the palace, ignoring every single guards moan for help as they laid on the floor or against the wall. _How dare that bastard treat her like she was just like all those other normal Saiyan girls who chase him around the Capsule Corp. offices! I mean, that girl had feelings for him since, I don't know, when she was small- Gah!_ Stopping in front of her closed cracked and still glowing door, I raised my hand to knock while trying to get rid of the red tint of anger in my eye sight.

"Go away," The broken and enraged voice of the young warrior snapped through the door before something else broke, no doubt one of the pictures from the trips that all of us took together, "I do not want to talk to anyone right now."

"Come on, honey, it is not healthy for you to be doing this, especially since you are about to go on that trip soon," I muttered with my head resting against the door frame knowing that she could hear me even though she was in a destructive mode.

"Bulla, you didn't see the way he looked at me. I have never seen such disgust in someone's eyes; even Veggie-Chan treats me with respect even though my grandfather was his enemy in the past when dad was little. All I want to do is get rid of everything that bastard had given me and destroy them all before I curl up and die of shame."

Suddenly the anger spiked up and colored my vision with the red tint once more before I stepped back and kicked in what was left of the door in only to find her lying on the futon face down with broken glass and twisted metal scattered around her. Even on the futon, it had torn roses that my brother had given her for her birthday not even a week ago only leaving the white one whole. "You will not die even if I have to stay glued to your side forever."

"Just leave me to my fate," She said softer, as if had given up fighting for her life and what she wanted.

"I cannot do that, Pan," I knelt down in the small walkway that she had left herself, "Listen, one of these days, he will realize his mistakes and come begging for you to talk to him again and maybe, just maybe, he will become the one thing us Saiyan women want, a potential mate with a strong bond."


	2. Chapter One - Home Sweet Home

Chapter One – Home Sweet Home

Five Years Later Somewhere in Space

* Friday, September 6th, 9:15am *

* Pan's POV *

" _Reaching destination in ten hours,"_ The mechanical voice of the ship snapped me out of the meditation faze making me realize that I had been sitting in the same spot for the last twelve hours.

Stretching out, I bit back out a groan as the muscles pull and flex back into place before standing up and heading to the bathroom to step into the shower to soak up some of the heat if my body would allow it. Reaching around the frosted glass door, I felt around for my thick blue robe and bundled up before stepping to the mirror and stared at the emotionless and flawless face staring back at me. Her ebony eyes remained lifeless as she reached up to move some strands from her face before I stepped away. Opening a small refrigerator, I pulled out one of the last blood bags and fastened it to my fangs just hoping that I could ignore that rest of the time on this ship.

" _I promise that I will never let anything happen to you..."_

Shaking my head, I threw away the now empty bag and walked into the barely used sleeping quarters. Lying on the crisp sheets, I extended my hands to flex the burning sensations in my fingers and had one lingering thought before passing out. _You happened to me…_

* 6:40pm *

* Trunks' POV *

I kept my eyes on the slowly opening shades of the window as the sun began to sink behind the mountains as my heart began to race. All day, I could hear the others rush around the sealed palace making preparations for the return of the most intriguing females that had been born on this planet besides my mother and sister. Most of the palace would normally be asleep when the sun took its time moving across the sky but today was an expectation for my parents had remained awake to make sure everything was ready.

"Trunks, for the final time, get off that lazy, mopey ass of yours and get ready to go," My sister yelled down the corridor even though I heard her rushing up the stairs on the other side of the wing. "Pan is finally coming home after being out amongst the stars for so long!"

 _Pan_ , I thought as I forced myself to sit up from the old navy blue futon. "Whatever," I mumbled as I folded the tattered light pink blanket up and tucked it under the mattress so no one would see it. _It has been a long time since I had seen her after what happened between us. Kami, even the entire gang of Z fighters knew what happened and made sure I was punished accordingly for making her turn her back to me… To everyone…_

{Flashback}

It had only been a few months since the hurt young woman had taken off to her new training desire and a low cloud of depression have been hanging over the entire valley. Almost ten miles from Son Goku's small peaceful home in the mountains in the late summer, the Z fighters gathered in a large clearing the instant the sun set for one of their meetings which I was forced to attend since the matter to be discussed had to do with what I had started. The woman's father, Gohan, got first cracks at me since mom forced me to take an involuntary vacation from work since I took to locking myself away in one of the creation buildings to go to the picnic that she had been planning behind Dad's and my back a few days afterwards.

"How could you hurt my daughter like that after what you had promised? You stupid bastard, she loved you and every fault although it was against my orders. I told her she would only get hurt if she kept her hopes up. And what you did proved me right!" He threw a weak enough ki blast to force me back towards the center of the field.

"Gohan, let me explain. She could do much better- deserves someone better than me. I work too much to care for a woman like her. She is powerful and beautiful, Gohan. I will never live with myself if she finds herself alone every night while I am at work. She deserves to be happy," My arms blocked my face and chest as I stumbled over rocks. "I let her go even though she is my…"

"I hope it kills you to know that she is alone now, that she had made a decision not to choose another," Gohan said in anger before throwing a ki wave at me that made me blackout.

{End of Flashback}

"Let's go, brat," My father stood in front of me as I snapped out of my daze.

I looked at him in surprise before sighing, "Father, I need to ask you something." He looked at me with an indifferent expression on his face as I began to talk, "Do you think she has changed since she had left?"

"Have you even felt for her ki, boy? Ever since she left, every morning and evening her ki would skyrocket like she was in some sort of distress. She even called one evening after Gohan went to go visit the _empty_ estate and all she wanted to know was how you were. She began training fiercely so much within the last year or two. Of course she has changed and she is getting close to her transformation."

 _And I have a feeling that reason would be me,_ I thought as my eyes fell to become glued to the floor. Grabbing a blue t-shirt off the back of the chair, I walked out of the room to go downstairs to meet up with the rest of the family.

"Come on, lazy bones," Bulla grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car without another word as our parents laughed behind us.

Gohan's Mansion

* Normal POV *

The summer moon slowly began to rise from behind the mountains as the women finished cooking the meal while the men were instructed to hang the lights around the backyard. Videl stood in the back door as a sigh escaped her lips as she watched the two grown men spare along the large meadow while laughing at each others mistake. Patting her on the arm, her mother-in-law smiled before carrying a large pot roast to the table set near the shed with all sorts of other food.

Gohan appeared at her side suddenly and kissed her with passion, "Hello, gorgeous."

"Gag, can you two please get a room," A young male voice spoke behind them causing Videl to jump and hit him in the head on instinct.

Gohan laughed lightly as he massaged her shoulders while pulling her into his body as she turned towards the now injured brother-in-law, "Not a chance, little bro. Just wait until the right girl goes through her transformation and see how you get; by the way, nice hit, Hun."

Goten gagged again as they kissed once more and shook his head in disagreement, "That probably will never happen since mom won't let me out of her eyesight. What, with all this strength," He flexed his arms and Goku almost fell over laughing, "It's better to find someone who can handle me after I get away from her and that pan..."

Chi-Chi walked to the front door to throw some recycles in the bin only to stop as she saw Bulma walking up the path with a pan in her hands and Vegeta slowly following behind with his hands in his pockets, "Hey, guys. Where are the kids?"

"Fighting because Trunks does not want to be here," Bulma looked at the younger woman with a knowing smile as Goten peered around the corner with a carrot in his mouth.

"I am shocked he came at all," Gohan said bitterly as he touched his mother's shoulder and then winced in pain as his head tilted to the side, "Ouch, Videl."

"Let it go, dear," She said simply with a hint of anger in her dark eyes as she kept her hold on his ear before pulling him back in to the house causing the others to laugh.

In the middle of the long drive, Trunks leaned against the tree that held the old tree house that kept him and Goten away from the young Saiyan girls when they were becoming a bother while Bulla held her side.

"That was a cheap shot, you bastard," She said through her teeth with hardly any breath as she glared daggers at him.

Smirking slightly, he ran his fingers over the burn on his shoulder, "Next time, don't press a ki ball against my shoulder and ruining the one shirt that _she_ gave me."

Suddenly, a new black Mercedes flew up the road and into the drive, dusting them with dirt and gravel causing them both to curse as they frantically dusted themselves off.

"Ten if it is Yamcha," Trunks muttered as he picked a twig out of his hair.

"You're on," Bulla smirked, knowing who it was, and dashed up the drive to stop a few feet from the bumper of the car.

As the door swung open, they both gasped in shock as a tan woman leaned down to put a pair of heels on the ground before slipping her tiny feet into them. Sliding gracefully from the vehicle, the woman straightened her tight yet flexible dress and flipped her waist length black hair back before turning to see them both with a smile that shown in her dark eyes. Her ki flexed erratically as they both knew that her twenty-fourth birthday was approaching fast along with her transformation.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you, Bulla. How is everything since I left on short notice?" The woman's ebony eyes locked into her best friend's blue ones as she walked up to her.

"Son Pan?" Bulla asked softly as she looked over the woman that she used to hang out all the time and felt her heart race before falling short.

"Who else, silly," Pan teased as she laughed lightly before picked one of her grandmother's cherished flowers and put it in her hair, "Marron who suddenly decided to dye her butter yellow hair black and got a boob job to match my 34Ds? Come on… I see you went through your transformation beautifully."

All of a sudden, Bulla attacked her with a tighter than usual hug and what little body weight she had, surprisingly Pan was able to stay on her feet. "I missed you…"

Trunks returned to his previous activity, leaning on a tree, as he tried to remember what Pan looked like before she left; _A thin, scrawny figure with short black hair with that silly orange bandanna and now here she is, a model's body and condition with hair straight to her lower back._ Noticing that she was avoiding his gaze, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he could feel the faint pull of both their transformations.

"I will go tell them that you have arrived," He muttered sadly as his shoulders sagged a bit knowing that she would not just openly start talking to him again and began to walk up the rest of the drive before a small, smooth yet slightly calloused hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back gingerly. He looked at the hand and back to its owner only to find Pan staring at him in shock and shook her head.

"Please do not do that," She said in a sad, worried tone as if she was struggling to resist the pull, "We will go together."

 _It has been the first time she had spoken to me since I turned her away,_ he thought as she stepped back, releasing the electric current of emotions that flowed between them, to grab her purse and keys from the vehicle. They walked slowly to the house while Bulla chatted away about the strange sensations that form whenever she was around Pan's uncle.

The door opened instantly as they reached the porch and Videl ran out with tears rolling down her face. "Pan, you are home," She cried as her daughter hugged her tightly, dropping her purse and keys on the bench near the front door on the porch.

"Hi, mama," were the words that made Videl's heart race as she stepped back for the others as they gathered around to greet her with hugs and kisses. As they lead her inside, she looked back at Trunks with sorrowful eyes before turning her head and turned her emotions for him into stone. _After all these years, my heart still races when I see him,_ she thought as she smiled as her uncle picked her up in a crushing hug. Soon they were summoned into the backyard to eat the wonderful feast that Chi-Chi and Videl made. As they ate, Vegeta watched his son carefully while he, Trunks, watched Pan's every move out of the corner of his eye.

"How is training, Pan," Goten asked as everyone settled down into a calm atmosphere, most leaning back in their chairs while Goku and Vegeta chose to spar.

"Boring when you are alone, why? Do you want a match against me?" Her voice and eyes became excited as she looked over his condition making everyone laugh at the table.

"I bet I can still kick your ass," He laughed and sat back as she laughed wholeheartedly, "You still haven't gone through your final transformation."

There was a deadly spark in her eyes that no one had seen before amongst the happiness, "Didn't Grandpa ever teach you about masking ki? You have no idea what you are in for." Just then, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

The one person she dreaded to see there spoke impatiently, "I am looking for Trunks."

Marron had come over.


	3. Chapter Two - Secrets

**Chapter Two - Secrets**

* Pan's POV *

Standing there with the door partly opened, I looked at the brainless blonde who nosed her way into my past flame's life with a blank expression before I called behind me, "Trunks, will you come to the door, please? Bulla and Goten, how about we go to my estate and hang out around my patio? I have a pool with a Jacuzzi. I am sorry, everyone, but I promise will come by the Vegeta-Briefs Capsule house and here when I am not so- so overwhelmed."

Faint yeses came from the two young Saiyans, who were shifting nervously at the sight of Marron and I in the same room before Trunks suddenly appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder while wearing a worried expression before I shrugged it off, causing hurt to flood his face. Marron hissed low enough for both of us to hear and I turned towards her quickly, flashing my ki through my body in small, powerful bursts. She backed away quickly to let Goten and Bulla through before pushing her way past me to get inside. Blinking a couple times, I grabbed my purse and keys off the table and dashed to my car before anyone could read the expressions playing across my face.

"Thank you, Pan. It was great to see you again," Trunks said loud enough as he took hold of the front door so that I could run and slide into the leather interior while fighting for control of my emotions.

Pan's Estate

*Normal POV *

As Pan drove down a long stretch of paved road, Goten and Bulla remained silent as they took a look around the seven acres of trimmed yard and delicately sculpted gardens. What caught their eye a minute in was a beautifully crafted mansion, the color of fresh milk and three stories tall. Electric light blue paper lanterns were strung over the darkening patio flickered to life as Pan tapped a few buttons on the steering wheel causing Bulla to gasp at the beauty that the light cast.

When she parked in the garage, Goten was speechless when he was all the training equipment, several expensive looking vehicles, and a few pictures from the last time that they had seen each other. Pan lead them inside to the living room before Goten muttered about having to make a phone call. Bulla giggled as she watched him walk out the front door before they went to change into their swimsuits in one of the bathrooms. Bulla watched Pan dusting some items surprised how much the color blue was worked into the design of the house. _She was seriously in love with him and I cannot believe that she hasn't been redoing this place yet._

"You still love him, don't you?" Bulla traced the picture of them from the beach when they were in high school.

Looking at her in surprise, Pan blushed and then sighed, "I honestly do not know anymore. One moment, I feel like I am floating and the next, there is ice in my blood. Maybe it is just the fact that my birthday is coming up and so is the ritual."

Outside, Goten kept the composed look on his face as he paced along one of the large gardens while muttering into his phone in hushed tones, "Yeah, man, she lives in the mansion about an hour away from the family about seventeen miles from the road. Of course I won't answer it if she calls me to find out where you are. You noticed how they were when they have to see each other. It is like watching our dads spar except with claws. Sure, I will. Bye."

There was suddenly a look of disgust as he closed his phone just before he noticed that they were coming out on of the side doors and heading to the ten feet deep pool chattering away about the past just before Pan's phone rang and answered with a business tone, "Hello, Son Pan speaking."

Slowly making his way to sit at the picnic table, he watched Bulla walk over casually even though he could tell that she was concerned about who he had just talked to. "What is going on?"

"Nothing really, she has just been keeping herself busy with, well, you know, college, work, sculpting, work," Bulla sat down on one of the light blue cushioned chairs and sighed, "So who did you call?"

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he ruffled his already messy hair, "Trunks sent me a text on the way over here begging for a way to escape the rest of the night because Marron is becoming a bit demanding on why he hasn't- well, you know, made any type of physical move on her."

"I told him she was only looking for a way to get herself into the family. I don't understand why he agreed to date her when he is obviously pinning for…" Bulla scowled at the sky in the direction of where the blonde would be.

"Where is Pan," Goten rub his temples as he cut her off closing his eyes.

"She got a phone call from her boss and probably went back inside, I think. She should be out soon."

Feeling the sudden strong ki of Trunks, they both looked up to see him floating above them before he landed beside his sister and rudely cut into their conversation, "Where does she work?"

"Capsule Corp. when she isn't so busy training with dad, helping mom in the one building that we were never allowed in. And when she has any other spare seconds, I guess I have only seen her once or twice in those years at a random party that mom put together only to leave because all those males don't know how to take no for an answer until she literally breaks their arm," Bulla answered as she stood up to dip her feet into the Jacuzzi, "The night sky is beautiful."

Goten shifted uncomfortably as he watched Bulla pull off the long cloak to set it on the side revealing a lime green string bikini and jump into the heated pool before looking at his best friend. Knowing the reason that he had closed his eyes as he always did before tuning the rest of the world out, he tried to conceal his external emotions. He knew that Trunks had to figure out his own feeling just like he had to do his own.

 _The night Pan confessed to feeling the pull of the bond was the most shocking thing that has happened in my life. I never thought that she felt that way about me and I rejected her thinking that she would have a better life without me being a part of it, that she would find a worthier mate. But now here she is, consumed in her work and she never has time for anything. I could have made her life happier than it is if I did not push her away. I was just too worried about making her worse. And it seems like I already did that,_ he thought as a frustrated sound slipped through his lips.

Water splashed across the two dozing men and they quickly opened their eyes to glare at the bluenette only to see her point towards the back door which opened to reveal Pan in an orange and blue bikini with a cell phone pressed to her ear. "Of course, Ms. Weber, thank you for understanding my issue. I will and tell him I said hello. Goodbye," Pan hung up and looked directly at Trunks whose mouth was open and a slight blush in his cheeks. "Tongue back in your mouth, boy."

Goten looked at him in confusion as Pan walked over to Bulla. They spoke in hushed tones and the further it went, Bulla's expression dimmed. Nodding, Pan looked away as a single tear rolling down the delicate curve of her best friend's pale cheek.

"How about you and Goten go inside and choose a movie? I have a feeling your brother wants to talk to me," Pan said louder and straightened up as she used the palm of her hand to wipe away the annoying moisture of the water that sprayed from the pool.

Bulla nodded and got out before hugging Pan tightly and motioned for Goten to follow her. When he stumbled out of the chair to catch up with the Princess, he tried to see what he could get out of his niece.

"What is going on," Goten asked in concern as he touched the top of her shoulder.

"It is nothing you should be worried about, Uncle." Pan sat at the edge of the pool with her feet dipped into the cooling water.

"Pan, do not close us out again," He said with a broken voice.

Tears came to her eyes but stayed silent. Bulla grabbed Goten's hand and pulled him to the house. Once, they were inside, Pan knew Bulla would tell him what was going on inside her heart. Trunks stood up after a moment of hesitation and came up behind the changed woman.

"Pan," Trunks found it hard to speak even though he knew there wasn't much that he could change about the past.

 _I cannot believe that after all that time being away from him, we are together again._ "Trunks, things are beginning to change between us again, aren't they?" Her voice remained small and steady as if she wasn't ready to talk while she stared down at the rippling water.

Sighing, he sat down beside while drawing his knees to his chest as he looked down at the water, "Seeing what you are doing now was not something that I had in mind when I... I just wish I could go back in time and fix the mistakes I made."

The tears that she held in finally broke free and she hung her head making her hair a curtain between them, "When I left, I put everything; history, love, and family behind my main focus to become stronger and waste the last five years so I didn't have to think of what could possibly happen when I go through the ritual..."

Without thinking, he pulled her to his chest as he heard that her voice break and knew that his would break as well. "I am so sorry for what I said that night." His cell phone rang and he moved to answer it. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" Marron's voice screamed through the phone.

"Calm down," he said back as he kept Pan in his arms, "I am with my family."

"You mean that slut Pan?"

Pan pulled free like a cat that wanted to be free from its owner's hold and dove into the pool hoping to cool the flames that lit underneath her skin. Watching her carefully, he answered his now ex-girlfriend, "Why do you care so much? I thought we were taking a _break_. And, do not call her a slut!"

"Yes, we are but I do not want you being with other women. And I will call her want I want."

"Get over it, Marron. It is my life and I will only have one mate."

"Not going to happen!"

"Bye, Marron."

Pan rose to the surface to hear her phone ringing. Rushing to the table, she looked at the caller ID.

"I swear they told me I was on vacation," She whispered, "Hello, Mrs. Briefs."

 _Thank Dende,_ Bulma thought as she heard Pan's voice. "Hello, dear, is Trunks and Bulla over there with you?"

"Yes, they are. Is everything okay?" Pan sat on the chair and Trunks saw worry mask her delicate face.

"Yes, dear, I was just getting worried."

Pan laughed lightly as she relaxed once more, "I can keep both of them out of trouble, Mrs. Briefs. There is no reason to worry."

Trunks relaxed slightly when he heard Pan's natural laugh. But then again, she was talking to one of the women who could strike fear in a Saiyan's heart, his mother.

"Vegeta would like to see you tomorrow in the morning during training hour. He will not tell me why. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bulma?"

"Sure thing, Bulma, I will be there first thing in the morning. Will he be in the GR?" Pan pulled her hair tie out.

"Yes, I got to go. See you."

Pan put her phone down and closed her eyes.

* In the House *

Sitting on the couch, Goten absentmindedly played with Bulla's hair while she yawned with her head on his chest, "What do you think is going on out there?"

Bulla looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "I hope she is kicking his ass."

"Nah, Trunks is probably trying to make it up to her. I swear that he cannot be anymore oblivious to what is happening to him. Granted, we are hiding this from everyone as well…"

Suddenly, the door opened making the two of them jump away from each other only to look and see Pan walk into the room looking a bit pale. Their eyes settled on Trunks who leaned against the door like someone who had their breath sucked out of them before shaking his head to snap himself out his haze.

"Mom is looking for us," He said as he joined the two on the couch, settling between them.

"Pan, can we stay the night," Bulla begged her best friend as she turned to kneel on the couch to pout.

Trunks could feel the anguish roll off of Pan as he kept his back towards her and knew that she was looking at him. As soon as she made up her mind, he felt the tightness in his chest fade slightly and turned to look at her only to see that she turned away from them.

"Sure, there are rooms made up already. Good night," With that said she went to her room.

Vegitasei Royal Palace

* Saturday, September 7th, 6:30pm *

The grounds around the palace were unnaturally silent as Pan and the other two walked inside through the kitchen's entrance. A note sat on the table beside a large meal already prepared to be taken to the dining hall and Trunks picked it up before grabbing a muffin and a bottle of slightly warmed red liquid. Bulla smiled sadly as she grabbed a glass, another bottle and the small fruit bowl with cheese before slipping out before Nan caught her stealing from the kitchens again.

"Pan, it is for you from my dad," He handed it over to her and then disappeared up the stairs.

 _Kakarot's Brat's Brat, meet me in the GR now. We have some things to go over about my son and you, Sensei._

"Damn it," Pan muttered leaving her bag on top of the bench in the empty corridor before heading into his direction.

The steady hum of the GR quickly died as she drew near and she sighed, knowing that he could feel her ki no matter how low she kept it at. The metallic door opened and took it as a sign that she should go inside. Standing near the control panel in the center of the room, Vegeta, her sensei, looked at his student with disgust and irritancy.

"It is about time you brought your ass in here, 'Onna. There are issues we need to talk about."

"Of course, Sensei, but if I may ask, why now," Pan took off her coat.

Vegeta closed the door and turned the gravity back on before aiming a punch to her midsection which she quickly blocked, "Because I can see the unparalleled effects that you and my son have on each other. Now listen and power up."

She did as he commanded and the ends of her hair stuck up in the air. He watched it turn gold while her eyes turned teal only managing to linger at Super Saiyan 1. They sparred momentarily in absolute silence before he began to speak in a concerned tone.

"Now as I talk, you will listen and not interrupt," He let out a small ki blast before continuing, "Eighteen years ago, I noticed the way he began to act around you when Kakarot left. He started to become protective and stayed by your side constantly since you started training here at the age of five. Even now, he denies it because he does not even know he was doing it. When you left four years ago, he literally did not leave his room unless it was one of the moments when he would go to your spare room. His mother was having panic attacks every time we heard him cry and shout out for you in his sleep. I began to understand what his problem was because I had gone through the same thing when I left the woman to go train before he was born. He was starting to bond with you after his transformation and he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Bulla told me about how he turned you down the day before you left. About three years went by and I had enough of the low attitude that he showed on the outside so I made him train to concentrate on kis and forced him to spar. He mentioned how he could only feel your rapidly increasing ki before one night it just vanished," He groaned when Pan got a slot to attack and kneed him in the stomach before continuing, "And then, my son has been seeing that weakling for almost a year, not that they have done anything physical, seeing that all he did was cling to what was precious to him from the moments that he had with you."

"He told me last night that he wished he could go back and change the past after seeing what I have become," Pan hissed as the deadly side of her broke loose, "I went through the loss and the pain of his rejection, leaving my love for him behind, only to become obsessed with my work to help our Queen protect our world and training harder than I had when my grandfather left."

Vegeta grabbed her wrists and slammed her again the wall. "Stop lying to yourself, brat. I have seen what is going on between you two right now no matter how many shields you both put up. No matter how much you deny feelings for him, they are still there in the Saiyan form of a bond. I should know that; I tried to deny Bulma for the longest of time because of my pride. I have felt your true strength when you loved him because you had something to protect. But now, you are a waste even if your transformation is nearing the beginning."

Pan had enough of the older man that she did not notice Trunks standing beside the closed door, "Then what am I supposed to do? I loved your son and, hell, I still love him! But, it will never work out. I admit that even to you, Sensei. But if he denies what is between us, then there is no reason for me to continue fighting for a bond that will not completely form and connect. Did your daughter tell you what I did after that night?" There was silence between them and Trunks could almost swear that his racing heartbeat could be heard. "I tried to kill myself... She found me staring at the bloody knife and the already healed wound before telling me life could be changed. Oh, how I wish that could be true. After that, she never saw me again until a month later when I began to get my assignments from Bulma to travel throughout the universe to gather materials to create some random piece of equipment. Each and every one of you were my family and I betrayed you all when I bought all that land for my own private estate and I constantly left the planet to train so I can get away from all the memories that joy and love that I could barely return. Every once in a while, I would stop by to see how you all were taking my absence. Looking in through his window, I saw him lying on the futon that was in the quest room I used. He held a photo of me close to his heart as my blanket was wrapped around his waist. I have never seen anyone so depressed and hurting even when Marron was trying to get his attention by visiting Bulla. You just ignored her even though she was trying to force herself on your son time after time. Near the end of last year, my father found me unconscious and barely breathing when I heard that Trunks was finally mated to another woman. How am I supposed to have a bond with a man who is already claimed?"

Vegeta dropped her violently and growled, "You are a completely weak and foolish Saiyan. Trunks had never been with any other women, except for you. If he had mated, you would not be feeling that pull-"

Pan placed her fists at her sides and closed her eyes tightly as the tears finally fell for the first time in years, "I do not care! I just don't want to feel this pain anymore."


	4. Chapter Three - Promises

**Chapter Three - Promises**

A large amount of pain struck in her chest causing her to double over while trying to keep what little breath that was left in her body as her ki fell from Super Saiyan 1 to mere human level. Vegeta cursed under his breath as he hit the alarm when Trunks ran pass him to the wounded female warrior, ignoring the command to stop from his father. Slipping his arm under her knees and gripping her shoulders, he lifted her bridal style and looked at him displaying everything he kept hidden so skillfully and perfectly, for him to see.

"Take her to the Medical Lab and I will go find your mother," His father muttered as he took off at inhuman speed towards the back of the palace to the other buildings that housed most of Bulma's laboratories.

Trunks raced through the corridors ignoring the shouts and complaints from guests and servants to get to the south wing on the first floor before Pan began to struggle slightly as the pain increased and she could register that she was in his arms for the first time in years. He could feel the heat pulse from her body as it began to fight the change that was unmistakable coming.

"Put me down, Trunks," She murmured softly, making weak attempts to get free, "I don't want you near me while-"

He looked down when her words cut off and saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, "Panny, please put the past behind us and let me take care of you just this once. Your life could be in danger if I do not get you to my mother as soon as possible." Shaking her head, he could hear her trying to breathe. "Pan, please just this once," He begged as they entered the Medical Lab and laid her on the medical table, "Please, just let me keep my promise…"

Bulma raced around the corner and shook her head in disbelief, "She needs to be checked before we can assume that it is time. Trunks, find Bulla and hurry."

"She is with Goten," he said as he concentrated on his sister's ki, "On the training fields."

"Get out," Bulma threw the curtain around them, shutting him out of the section while he listened to her grab something metallic and then the frantic shifting of fabric.

The soft cries from Pan made his head spin as he stood there in disbelief as he could feel her racing heartbeat through the air. But the one thing that made him crumble to the floor was a shrill "TRUNKS" as her energy spiked to a new level, higher than she had ever ascended to. Darkness clouded his eyes as he shut everything out but her, his one true partner, as she finally began her first phase without him by her side.

 _Please… Don't leave me…_

 **2 hours later…**

The frigid air of the private medical room sent small chills through Trunks as he woke on a couch to find his mother sitting behind a desk before looking around to watch and listen to the monitors that were scattered around the room that were hooked to the one woman he could only sense a pull to. Bulma looked up from the desk beside the medical table and often caught her son glancing around the room while his hair covered his worried eyes as if he was expecting to find another male standing somewhere in the room while his chosen female was unconsciously sending out powerful waves. Sitting up, he felt his body tighten up, ready to jump into any situation as the worry turned into a deadly calm.

"Trunks, would you please keep your ki waves calm? She only has a torn muscle or two in her chest as she entered the first phase," His mother said as she searched through some papers and drawings of new armor for the men when the next battle comes along. "She is one incredible creature, isn't she? Her power is unlike anything I have seen especially when the red highlights in her hair became a permanent indication of her strength and rarity."

 _Stop! You are making me dizzy just by feeling your mind race in circles over worrying about other males being in the room._ A soft tired and yet annoyed voice called to his mind once he turned his eyes to the monitors for the one hundred and eighty-fifth time.

Frozen in place, he turned his head to look at the woman wrapped up in the soft garnet blanket surrounded by mounds of pillows. Her ebony eyes were pained and afraid as she remained still and constantly watching her surroundings but always came back to him when the wave spiked. He kept his focus on her as he pulled slightly on his crumpled tank top as he tried to smooth it out before he attempted to move towards her.

"Pan," His voice was coated in disbelief.

 _Who else, silly man,_ her voice rang in his mind for the second time and he noticed the smirk that graced her flawless features.

"How..."

"How can you hear her in your head," Vegeta finished his question as he stood behind him, scaring both him and his mother but did not answer the question, "At least you didn't put her in one of the tanks… She would have shriveled into one of those prunes thingies that your grandmother eats."

He turned to his father in amusement and curiosity before feeling the woman of his life shivering inside her covers as if she was trying to hide her body from his father's view. Finally taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he ran his hand through his hair while Bulma walked over and placed a cool damp towel on her forehead before wiping her down. Out of modesty, the men had their back turned as it all happened before reaching forward to inspect the training gear plans that Bulma left uncovered.

"Trunks," The young female called softly to draw his attention and managed a small smile despite the fact that he could read the fear that had settled into her mind.

"How are you feeling," He asked as he knelt on the side of the mat and took her hand to help her calm down while Bulma searched from some instruments.

"Really sore and there is something else but I cannot seem to understand it," She muttered gently as she touched his cheek gingerly, "Thank you for rushing me here even if I was a bit stubborn."

Bulma checked her pulse for the last time and nodded, "You are good to go but come back if there are any more problems. But, remember this. When you begin the third stage, you must lock yourself in the estate with only the man you chosen. Others, even if they are mated, will try to break in and conquer you as a mate or concubine."

As his mother spoke, Trunks growled under his breath while nodding, knowing that there will be a fight soon for the rights to mate. He just didn't know who it was going to be. Sliding out of the covers, Pan secured the warm towel closer to her body before standing up and motioning Trunks to walk her to the west side of the palace. Keeping close to her in case something happened, he touched her lower back from the time they started up the stairs to Bulla's room. She paused at the door when a wave of feelings crashed through her that were not her own. She gripped the handle with her free hand and tried to take some calming breathes. Gently touching her shoulder, he could feel the current of the bond run from her into his palm before it filled his body.

 _Trunks, let go of the pain and grief,_ her voice returned to his mind as goose bumps formed on her back and arms.

 _I almost lost you. I heard what you said to my dad. Did you really try to kill yourself?_ He thought back to her as he fought back tears as he backed into the wall.

As she nodded, her tears fell to the floor before his and spoke, "I could not handle living without you when I left the city and the mountains to the estate. And then your mother and sister came by for a week about a year later and Bulla made the mistake of mentioning you were with someone. It felt like someone had taken the knife and shoved it further into my heart. So, I took off to the void of space to try to find... I don't know; A solitary life."

Using some of his Saiyan speed, he grabbed her by the waist to turn her to face him, "Panny, my sweet and innocent woman, I was an emotional wreck when you left. About a month after-, I went into your room to find almost everything that the family had given to you with memories of me destroyed on the floor. And there on the futon was the letter that you had left for me lying on top of the pink blanket I gave you as a child. So I took the three of them back to my suite because it smelt like you so much and it actually made me feel so close to you, as if you were laying there beside me. The screaming that was coming from the room was caused by the feeling of being stuck in a void. I never felt the same way as I used to since you left and I needed you back so bad that it was seriously killing me..."

He did not realize that he was crying until Pan reached up and brushed a tear away. And when he tilted his head into her palm and closed his eyes at the comforting touch, she could feel the understanding and longing soothe the hurt and anger inside them both. _I had never seen him relax in front of me like this even when we were kids._

"Pan, I am seriously sorry for the way I have acted in the past," His blue eyes opened slowly and she read the sadness that he had kept masked, "I was so protective and worried for your own safety more than your happiness."

"I know, Trunks, I know," She whispered as she moved her hand to his chest to feel his heart beat against her palm.

Then his hands moved away from her making her a bit uneasy since she was still wrapped up in the cooling towel, "Go take your bath and then we shall take you home. By the way, may I take you out to dinner before you reach the high point of your transformation in two days?"

Pan nodded and kissed his cheek while blushing, "That would be lovely, Trunks."

 **Pan's Estate**

Trunks sat outside on the balcony of the guest room that he had stayed in the day Pan had returned home while he waited for Pan to get ready. Never in his wildest dream had he thought of taking Pan out to dinner and that she would have forgiven him so quickly. He tried to keep himself calm as he wiped off his face with a cool, damp rag. He had to admit that the ride to the house, since she had let him drive, was quite enjoyable for she had taken a nice one hour nap. Looking up at the darkened sky, he could sense someone approaching the house with a small ki.

In her bedroom, Pan was standing in front of her walk-in closet in just her bra and a white thong going through her dresses.

"Which one should I choose: the long red halter or the short gold strapless?" Her fingers ran through the silky hair that hung loosely around her as she questioned herself. "Why in the possible dimensions cannot I decide?" A faint knocking drew her away from the closet, "Yes?"

"Pan, I know that I cannot see you just yet but someone is here to see you," Trunks spoke through the door, "She says it is urgent."

"Who is it?" Pan called as she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the closed door.

"Hey, Panny," Bulla said suddenly, making her jump and almost trip over the twenty pair of heels lined up behind her.

"Holy," Pan gripped the dresser to steady her when she finally felt her best friend's ki signature along with Trunks' in front of the door.

"May I come in?"

"You and only you," Pan stressed as she slid into the closet to hide from prying eyes.

Bulla opened the door a crack and closed it again before Trunks could see anything, "I swear he is acting as if you two were getting married. He's so anxious!"

"Well, he is taking me out to dinner and I am going through the first phase of my transformation so both of us are kind of on edge. Goten is here too, isn't he?"

"He only wants to talk Trunks about what happened between us this afternoon," Avoiding Pan's gaze, Bulla looked at the nine dresses lying on the bed. "Okay, go with the gold and strapless."

Distracted by what she had said, she hugged her friend, "Thank you. I swear I am going through a crisis today. First your father and his temper, then two hours laying on an unfamiliar bed with him lying on one beside me, and now a date with your brother."

"Date," Bulla sat down. "You two are dating? Goten and I mated this morning."

Hearing the news, Pan spun around in shock to look at her best friend to see the newly healed bite marks and could not help to feel a bit of jealousy towards the only other female Saiyan that she had grown close to, "That is amazing, Bulla. At least you are with the man you wanted to be with and who managed not to get murdered into mincemeat by Veggie."

"Awe, Pan, your time is coming. Do not worry so much about it," Bulla absentmindedly ran her fingertips over the scar. "Plus daddy won't really hurt him; it's more like he would make him piss himself in fear."

"That is all I can do, Bulla, worry. I still love him and I can see that he still loves me. But deep down, I am still torn up over the incident all those years ago."

"Sit," Bulla pointed to the chair in front of the mirror with a scowl on her face but laughter in her eyes, "You have only been home for two days. These things take time."

Pan slid off the bed and sat in the leather chair in front of the vanity while Bulla went through the drawers to find lingerie that would go with the dress before telling her to put it all on. Pan complied before she let her do her makeup without a fuss. _Will it take another five years?_

 **30 Minutes Later**

In the living room, Goten had just got finished telling his best friend and his mate's brother what happened while they were staying over Pan's last night. Inside, he was waiting for Trunks to blow up and beat him senseless before handing him over to Vegeta but surprisingly, he was taking it well.

"Sure, I am okay with that. As long as you make her happy," Trunks said as he ran his hand through his hair as his nerves got the worst of him. He just couldn't wait to see the woman he loved.

"Wow," Goten said softly as his eyes drifted to the staircase and stood up knocking over the stack of books Bulma had left on the table months ago to have a good look at his niece.

Looking over his shoulder, Trunks watched Pan descend the stairs with supernatural grace before quickly standing. Looking her over, he could feel all the blood in his body travel south before he could even catch him senses. _Wow, I have never seen such a more beautiful woman in all my life._ Her hair was pulled back in a tight up-do with strands hanging down in the back while her body was framed in a tight gold dress that stopped a third above her knees. But her face was what he was attracted to at the moment, completely flawless without any make-up.

 _Trunks, you are drooling,_ Pan teased lightly which made both of them smile at the same time as she stepped down onto the floor in her heels.

"Wow," Trunks said as he held out his hand that she happily took, "Um… We will see you guys... soon."


	5. Chapter Four - Date Night

**Chapter Four – Date Night**

Walking outside, they spotted Bulma standing at the end of the drive with a camera in hand. Sighing heavily, they continued to walk as she snapped shot after shot of them going out on their first official date since they had made up. Being a complete gentleman, Trunks opened the door of his silver Aston Martin Vanquish, turning his back to his mother to protect Pan and watched as she slid in. Smiling and shutting the door gently, he rushed to get away from the rest of the family and get his potential mate to their dinner reservations before it got busy on the roads. Backing out of the drive, he was quite tempted to hit his mother like he wanted to do to all the paparazzi that followed him everywhere. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could tell that Pan kept fidgeting with the end of the short dress and that her heels were already off. Snickering, he took the hand closest to him and kissed the palm of it, making her look at him in surprise.

"Relax," He said when he looked at her with a smoldering gaze, "I'm not going to hurt you again."

Pulling into the place, he heard a soft gasp escape her lips and knew that she was becoming excited all over again. Pan tried to straighten out her dress so that it would cover up more of the flesh that she was uncomfortable with while Trunks walked to the other side of the vehicle to let her out. He brought her to an expensive restaurant called Michel Bullas Toya on the other side of the city. As they walked in, a small smile crossed the waiter's face while looking at her like she was a dinner that he wanted to just devour. Inside was so breathtaking that she grabbed his hand to keep herself from bouncing on the toes of her shoes. Trunks kept his voice low and kept looking back at the door every other second to make sure that there was no one following them.

"Anything for you and the lovely lady," The waiter's voice was soft and caring as his eyes went down the front of her dress.

Pan shuttered at the sound and the gaze just before Trunks stepped up to her side protectively and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her to him, fighting back a growl that was building. She could feel his tension rippling throughout his body and thoughts and quickly squeezed his hand for his comfort along with her own before things got out of hand.

"Vegeta-Briefs," Trunks snapped roughly as his ki continued to flex between low and high enough to just be below Super 1.

 _Take a deep breath and relax, please! We don't want there to be reporters and the Z-fighters here because you blew up a waiter._

He answered with a growl deep in his throat and thoughts; _but I am going to be protective of the woman I am bonded with and always will be, sweetheart. But I promise to lower my ki for you._

As the waiter began to lead them through the restaurant towards the back where there was a table set apart from the others. Smiling a bit, Trunks moved to hold out a chair and Pan quickly sat in silence knowing that the waiter would be staring. Keeping her eyes on Trunks, she smiled seductively at her future mate, hoping to ruin the waiter's dream of being with her.

"What would you like to drink tonight?" The waiter asked with a bit of falter in his voice.

Trunks looked at her, deciding it was better if he played it safe, and smiled, "I think I will have a coffee."

"And, I will have a glass of sweet red wine'" Pan looked up at the waiter and back to her date with the challenge in her eyes.

He saw the daring look and quickly changed his order, "I am changing mine to Rum and Coke."

She stifled a giggle as the waiter's cheery expression disappeared once again and quickly left. Trunks opened his menu and Pan sat back in her chair, watching his every move. About every other moment, he would look up at her to find her deep in thought.

"What?"

"It is nothing. I just keep thinking about how much we both have changed," She played with a strand of hair while turning her gaze out the window.

Smiling, he leaned over the table and caressed her cheek, "We have not changed that much."

The waiter came back with the drinks and noticed them talking to each other softly, "Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

"I am having what he is," Pan said while still in a daze.

 _Be warned, you will be eating a lot,_ Trunks eyed her thin body greedily. She gave him a large smile while he ordered about five large meals and three deserts.

"Miss, are you sure you want to have all of this?"

She nodded in agreement before he walked away, "Looks like someone is hungry."

"And, you are eating just as much as I am."

"Good thing that we are Saiyans or we will be taking home a lot of leftovers."

"Home," He asked as the word struck him hard and he leaned forward waiting to know why Pan had said it in the first place with a small spark of curiosity in his eyes.

She took a sip of her wine and smiled sweetly, "Yes, home."

His heart raced to hear her speak the word again before smiling mischievously, "Pan, you know what our parents would say about us living together without the vows."

"Then figure something out," She said softly and looked down at the table.

 _Are you sure you want to do this?_

Her eyes snapped up and met his with a small bit of fury blazing in them as her voice spoke softly in his mind like silk. _I am sure about you since I have been five years old. Nothing has changed the fact that I am going through my transformation and that the pull around me will make it harder for men to ignore. But-_

Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she stopped talking to ignore the call until the ringtone started playing.

Cold afternoon  
I sleep in some back of the room  
Avoid the sun  
you turned off the light and I lost alone  
you caught in the night  
you had me won

Pan stiffened while Trunks froze and looked at her bag.

Who told you to leave me all alone  
Leave me in the dark, leave me in the cold  
who told you to leave before I could show  
you half the man you wanted to know

Trunks saw her eyes close and suddenly reached for the bag.

But I had to face your last goodbye  
But I had to face your last goodbye  
the look on my face, my bloodshot eyes  
so who won the war?  
Deep down inside  
I can't decide  
I can't decide

"Hello?" Her voice was soft but strained.

"Pan, it is your father. Something is wrong with your mom. You need to come home," Pan suddenly froze in place and the phone fell onto the table.

Trunks picked it up immediately while watching her closely, "Hello, Gohan- Of course, I will have her there as soon as possible."

Hanging up, he looked at Pan and felt terrible, "Panny, let me go talk to the waiter and then we will leave. She will be okay."

She just nodded and drank the rest of the wine in a couple gulps. As quickly as he left, he was back with two bags of food. Placing them on the table, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders as if it would give her some comfort. Sliding her arms into it, she inhaled his scent letting it calmed her down ever so slightly before standing up with some difficulty.

"Are you ready," He asked as he grabbed the bags in one hand and wrapped the other arm around her.

 _Yes._ Her mental sigh worried him.

They walked out just as it began to rain causing a small groan escaped her lips. Opening her door, he watched her quickly jump in before setting the bags on the floorboards in the back. Rushing to his side, his mind raced with concern as he took off towards Pan's old home in the mountains.

 **Four hours later...**

Carrying a now sleeping Pan into their estate, Trunks placed the bags on the table before flipping on the light over the stove. Shifting her slightly, he walked into the living room making sure that he didn't bump into anything that would break. Leaving the lights off in the room, he settled her on the couch before draping an old blanket over her shivering body. As soon as he turned to head into the kitchen to put dinner away, she began to cry hysterically.

Rushing over to her, he rubbed her back and feeling a bit out of place, "What is it, Pan?"

"Trunks… Do not leave me. Please do not let me live with the pain again."

He noticed that her eyes were closed before turned over slowly, "She is asleep and dreaming about me leaving her. Trust me, sweet Pan; I am never going to leave you again."

Quickly moving through the kitchen, he put everything away before turning the light off. Carefully walking back to his mate, he took off his shirt before lifting her up to settle himself in for a long night with Pan asleep on his chest.

 **Gohan's Home**

"I have never seen Pan so torn up since Trunks rejected her," Gohan said with his face in his hands as he sank to the floor beside a pale and thin Videl, "My love, please heal for your daughter's sake."

A hand ran through his hair in a soothing manner making him jump and look up to see Chi-Chi, his mother, giving him a small smile of reassurance even though there was so much sadness in her eyes. "Gohan, Videl will pull out of this one. She is strong just like Pan."

Goku came up behind her and put an arm around her waist, "Come on, Chi-Chi, it is time to go home before Goten eats everything. I promise will see you in the morning, Gohan."

"Okay, dad," Gohan sighed heavily knowing there really wasn't much that he could do at the moment.

 **Pan's Estate**

Cold afternoon  
I sleep in some back of the room  
Avoid the sun  
you turned off the light and I lost alone  
you caught in the night  
You had me won

Trunks groaned and reached for Pan's cell phone knowing that the ringtone was set for her father when he called, "Hello?"

"Trunks," Gohan's voice was surprised and Trunks woke up even more as panic flooded his resting body.

"Yeah, what is wrong, Gohan?"

"Where is my daughter?"

Trunks looked down, glad that her father was not there at the moment for she was wrapped around him to keep warm, "She is asleep. I stayed over to make sure she would okay and safe."

A huff of breath told him that he was angry, "Nothing better happen to her, understand me?"

"Gohan, would you just tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, boy. Tell Pan her mother's condition is stable for the time being." Then the phone went silent.

 _He hung up on me,_ he thought to himself. Pan whimpered and Trunks wrapped his arms back around her.

 *** September 8** **th** **, 5.32pm ***

Trunks woke to the smell of food but not just any ordinary food, bacon, and he sat up quickly. Noticing that Pan was not beside him, his heart raced and went into the kitchen to find her leaned over the stove putting a mountain of bacon on a plate.

Without even trying, she felt his ki right behind her, _Trunks, why are you frightened?_

He blinked and slightly relaxed, _I thought you left._

She shook her head and grabbed the platter of pancakes and sausage. "Do you honestly think I would leave without waking you up?"

Following her to the table, he watched the way she walked, every single sway of her hips.

 _Eyes up, s_ he commanded mentally. "Trunks, if you noticed, I talk in my sleep. And the dream last night scared me."

"I will never leave you again, Pan."

Tears came to her eyes, "You do not know how much I want those words to be true."

Anger blew through his mind and he grabbed her, "Then, let me make this true."

He brought her head up and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. The emotions swept through both of them like a twister, erasing most of the doubt. Placing her hands on his chest, she tried to sort out her feelings but failed. Slowly pulling back, he waited for her to react along with a slap. But, her face and heart were in complete peace and her eyes opened slowly.

Before he could apologize, she kissed him again with more pent up passion. Suddenly, he remembered what her father had said to him before pulling back once again much to his displeasure.

"Pan," he muttered and held her hand, "Your mom is in stable condition."

Pan cheered and hugged him tightly, bouncing once again, "Yes thank you, Dende. Now, eat and I am going to take a shower before we leave."

"Actually, how about we spar and then eat and shower?" He gave her a heart wrenching plea and she could not resist.

"Sure, but no cheating like you used to when we were kids."

He traced her lips and smiled, "Okay, Princess."


End file.
